jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Whovian39/Everythings gone messed up!
Ok well you know how i was all organized before and i knew what i was doing and when well... ITS ALL GONE MESSED UP!!! Before i was going to do this: The week before last - I was going to make the CastCE, two weeks later i made it! Last week - I was going to get that youtube advert for the wiki done with goodison but he didn't ever finish it and i went on holiday! So instead i did summary of research july 2009 (see my previous Blog post). This week - I was going to start working on pages about the Jagex shop and its items but i haven't had the chance yet (and i doubt i will!) and then make a page about Andrew Gowers 3d GBA rendering engine but i can't yet because theres the question and answer coming up soon with Andrew Gower and we may get a lot more information yet and then i was going to make the music videos but then i found that my computer won't record sound so then i decided to make some other videos of a glitch me and rhhh found and 3 more old jagex games but then i found Movie maker wouldn't save and my computer won't download anything else without crashing badly. Then i noticed we have no pages about the strange Jagex owned domains so i started on them, then i realized we needed some more question and answer forums urgently as mod mmgs tomorrow! Then i just gave up and had a day just getting achievements with Rhhh (if you're interested i now have 53050 orb points - i'm slowly getting to that forum!). Next week - I was going to originally do about Jagex moderators next week but WCD has been asked by ren to create a list of moderators highscores and that so he might add that to the wiki this week which means i'm going to have to do all the moderator pages which is going to be a very big job and will probably last quite a few weeks. But i also will need to finish everything from this week as well so i really don't know what i'm going to do! Oh and then my original plan was i'd have a little time to do achievement diarys - Lol somehow i think not! Around about this time i usually talk about what i'm going to do for the rest of this week but you must be blind not to have seen the big rant above so instead i'm going to talk about the Question and answers thing. Tomorrow as we probably all know is Mod MMG. Now he is very important for us as he is now head of ThirdScape as they are going to be merging ThirdScape and RuneScape together. Now we need as many people asking questions as possible tonight as we won't get another chance for quite a while. We also need quite a lot of people posting it on the forums as since this will be live we will be competing against many other people to get the questions answered! Next week is FunOrb - this is very important to us as we cover all sites that redirect to FunOrb and all Future FunOrb games. We need to get as many questions for this one as possible as there are many questions to be answered and we need to do them for next thursday. I am also aware that i am the only Funorb member so it will be down to me to post all the questions so i hope i can do it! The next one is player support - now this one doesn't really appeal to me (no offence player support) but i set up the forum for it anyway for anyone who wants it. The 4th is mechscape - now this really is an important one, not necessarily for the wiki but for everyone. This is Jagex first open interview about mechscape and we need to get as much information as we can! The next one is probably the most important interview we will ever get. It is one with andrew gower. There is so much we need to know about andrews past and this is our only chance to find it out! I cannot stress how important it is! The last three are RS content, community management and Languages. Now there are a few interesting notes there but i don't really mind too much about them. An interesting note is that most of these interviews we can relate to StellarDawn so try to get as much information on that as possible! Anyway thanks for reading, Category:Blog posts